


Never said We'd Last Forever

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [65]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode Related, Multi, Pirates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Lizzie is still trying to deal with the fact that Sebastian gone and the pack she made with Hope, Landon and Sebastian is utterly broken so instead of dealing with everything Lizzie comes up with a plan to rescue Sebastian from the dying prison world. Let's just say the plan backfires and Lizzie ends up somewhere she least expected and no way of getting home.Continuation of Feel it in Her Bones. The E rating and Rape/Dubcon Warning is for a Later Chapter(s)Next chapter Update will be on JAN 28
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the good, the bad, and the dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899206) by [wildwestwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwestwind/pseuds/wildwestwind). 
  * Inspired by [Lose-Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072761) by [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/pseuds/TrueColours). 



> The continuation of Feel it in her Bones. I promised this fic like months and months ago, kinda based of the idea of Pirate Sebastian kidnapping Lizzie and Hope and Landon coming to her rescue. Please enjoy.
> 
> The E rating and Rape/Dubcon Warning is for a Later Chapter(s).
> 
> Next Update: Jan 28th

“Fort Valley, Georgia! Say it back!”

“I remember. I’ll always remember.”

Lizzie wakes up in the dead of night and sits up straight with her own voice and someone else’s voice echoing in her mind.

“Lizzie, what’s wrong?” Landon asks gently touching her arm and she glances down at him, his curly head is lying on the pillow next to her own

“Nothing, Landon goes back to sleep.”

By the pale light of the moon, she can tell he doesn’t believe her and is giving her those big judgy eyes, he’s perfected from somewhere.

“It was just a bad dream.” Lizzie says, repeating words she’s said for almost two weeks, I promise.”

“Wanna talk about?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Landon just stares at her now with an annoyed look on his face.

They stare at each other for a second, in silence, and then Landon gives up, “Fine then, keep your secrets,” Lizzie gives him a small smile because she now knows that reference, “But remember I will be here if you need me.”

Lizzie lays back down after that and Landon throws an arm over her waist going back to sleep in a matter of minutes complete with snores but Lizzie can’t go back to sleep; her mind races and all she does is stare at the ceiling for an undetermined amount of time. 

She gives up on sleep and as quietly as possible slips from the bed and room she shares with Landon and Hope, grabbing a throw from a comfortable chair on her way out the door.

\----

Lizzie lets out a sigh as she sits on the dock, her bare feet hanging over the edge, a warm mug of apple cider is clasped in her hands, she lost the throw blanket somewhere. 

She doesn’t know why she's here with the Old Mill situated behind her, with its twinkle lights and old sofa but she can guess. This place makes her feel closer to the voices, her own, and the mysterious one from her dreams.

“Fort Valley, Georgia, Say it back” Still rattles around in her head, it sounds forceful, hopeful, and yet pleading all at the same time.

“I’ll remember. I’ll always remember.” sounds slightly sad but soft like it was trying to be comforting but didn’t work and definitely doesn’t work now.

Whoever she’d been talking to hadn’t planned on or was ever going to go to Georgia and that makes her want to cry.

She knows that for certain and that voice has something of a stake in her relationship with Landon and Hope.

That’s practically the only thing she knows for certain. 

She doesn’t know a lot of things but knows that she has three main questions which are as follows: 1) why do the three of them herself, Hope and Landon just click perfectly together, like puzzle pieces? 2) how did they end up together and 3) Why does it still feel like a piece is missing?

“There you are!” Landon says loudly breaking her out of her thoughts, making her jump about a foot in the air

She turns her head to look at him, he’s still wearing his dark red boxers from earlier but is also wearing a white T-shirt unlike earlier when he was shirtless in bed,

“How’d you find me?” She asks him

“I knew I’d find you here.”

“What do you mean I? Don’t you mean we?” Hope says coming to stand next to Landon

“Uh, Of course. I definitely mean we.” Landon says 

Lizzie goes back to looking at the fog that’s situated on the lake. She’s hoping that if she ignores both Landon and Hope they’ll leave her alone for a while but knows that won’t be possible now that they found her.

“You dropped this by the way.” Hope said, placing the throw blanket over Lizzie shoulders before sitting down next her along with Landon.

After a couple minutes watching the water Landon breaks the silence between them, “Wanna talk about it now?”

“No.” Lizzie said, 

“Lizzie,” Hope said exasperatedly, “Please, we both know, you haven’t been sleeping basically for the past couple weeks. Whatever going on I think talking about it will help.”

“Not only is it disrupting our sleep,” Landon said, waving a hand in the air, “You’ve been sleepwalking.” 

He had said it as gently as possible, she knew, but it was still a shock to hear and all Lizzie can do is stare at him as he continues to speak, “You’ve been specifically sleepwalking here, to the Old Mill. It’s how we knew where to find you.”

“You’ll just think I’m crazy.” She whispers

“Lizzie,” Hope said exasperatedly, taking her hand “We don’t think you’re crazy. We never could.”

“And you know even though it might sound crazy in your head it might not when you say it outloud.” Landon said, pulling Lizzie to him so that she would snuggle into his side, if she wishes. 

“So, what you're saying is that It’s the opposite of that sounded better in my head.” Lizzie said, pushing her cold nose into the crook of Landon’s neck.

The boy shivered at that and Lizzie smirked, it was so easy to ruffle Landon’s feathers.

“Yes.” Hope said

“Right,” Lizzie said, pulling away from Landon to take a deep breath.

Better to get this over with she thinks, if the two people she cares for runs for the hills so be it, “I’m being haunted by ghosts or something.”

As those words leave her mouth she knows that Landon and Hope have just glanced at each other over her head. They do it a lot.

“What do you mean?” Hope asks giving her hand a light squeeze

“When I sleep, I have voices echoing over and over in my head.”

“Anything else?”

“I’m in this room but it’s fuzzy; I can’t place anything. That's how bad it is.” She said, “I just see colors and It’s my own voice and another that’s repeating.”

“That’s weird, I’ve been having similar, dreams” Landon said 

“What are the voices saying?” Hope said looking at them both,

“Mine keeps saying a place I’ve never heard of.” Lizzie said,

“For some reason in mine, I’m giving a tour of the school.” Landon said,shifting positions to sit criss-cross applesauce, “or at least I think I am.”

“Well, that’s maddeningly unhelpful.” Hope muttered, a frown on her face.

“So, glad we can agree on something.”

“Hey guys, do you ever think we’re missing something?” Lizzie asked tentatively, as she glanced at both of them,

Hope bites her lip, thinking has the exact same answer as Landon.

That answer is a simple “Yes.”

That makes three of us then, Lizzie thinks to herself, out loud she asks a very important question, “Want to help me figure it out?”

“Sure, but where do we start?” Hope asks,

“Fort Valley, Georgia.” Lizzie says, the three words slip off her tongue easily, almost too easily, “But first I even though I hate doing it, let's do a couple research sessions in the library first?”

“That sounds like a great idea,”Landon said “But, before we can do either of those things I have a couple things I want to do first and those are, a nap and breakfast in that particular order.”

“Mind if we join you?” Hope asks

“Anytime, just as long as you don’t hog the covers.” Landon says getting up and offering both girls a hand up.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Kirby.” Lizzie said, going up on tip-toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

All three of them walk back to their room hand in hand.

\----

The sunlight shines through the window illuminating the dust that floats in the air of the library, Hope, Lizzie and Landon are crowded around a table heads bent and whispering to each other maps and books surrounding them.

Landon groans, staring up at the ceiling, while he leans back in his chair, “Come on guys haven’t we looked at enough dusty documents for a while.” 

Lizzie shoots him a glance, “I thought you enjoyed this kinda stuff?”

“I do. It's just so warm today and we’ve been looking at the same stuff for days now.” He muttered, letting the wooden legs of the chair fall onto the floor again. “We got nothing.” to emphasize his point he taps an aged book with his pencil 

“You wanna break?” Hope asked turning to look at him,

Landon opens and closes his mouth trying to come up with an answer because he knows they’re deep in study/research mode but it’s tiring.

Lizzie makes his mind up for him, “Go, take the big baby for an ice cream cone or something, I’ll be here when you guys get back.” She muttered not looking from the book she has in front of her,

Landon would be hurt about being called a baby but there was a smile onLizzie’s lips when she said that so he knew she really didn’t mean it.

Hope and Landon don’t need to be told twice, they believe the three of them have been spending way too much time in the library

“Alright, we’ll bring you something back.” Hope says, giving her a kiss on the forehead, bringing her hand down to cup the back of Lizzie’s neck.

Lizzie hums appreciatively. 

“Call if you need anything.” Landon said pulling Hope away from Lizzie, if he doesn’t do now they’ll never get away.

Lizzie watches them go with a sly smile on her face because her two lovers don’t know that she’s been spending even more time in the library then either of them, sneaking out of bed and all that.

If they knew Hope and Landon would probably make her stop because even in her own opinion she”s becoming obsessive. 

Obsessive until it hurts is one way a therapist had described her a couple years ago. 

It’s what she does and she admits that doing this research is starting to hurt, emotionally, but the voices cause her even more pain and the best way she knows how to alleviate the pain is to poke, prod and dig through books, papers and her own mind.

However she might have to agree with Landon soon because even after everything, she still has nothing to show for it except a few scattered thoughts scribbled on a scrap of paper.

Ascendants?

Black Goo?

Georgia? 

“Okay, Lizzie ten more minutes and then you can take a cat nap.” She mutters to herself as encouragement but she’s out of reading material so she scans the shelves absentmindedly pulling anything that looks like it might be slightly related to the notes she has. 

She comes back to herself suddenly upon pulling a book titled  _ Mystic Falls History and its Most Nefarious Villains  _ off the shelf.

Lizzie thought this was in Dad’s office, in order to keep away students who might accidently awaken a great evil? Why is it here? She asks herself.

Even though Lizzie knows she should bring it right back to her Dad’s office she doesn’t and instead drops it the pile the other books she’s planning on looking at because the temptation to peek inside is too hard to ignore.

“Just one little peek. No harm ever came from taking a peek.” she said and settled down at the table again.

Ten minutes later Lizzie can’t breathe because she sees a single word in the table of contents of a book that makes her want to keel over.

That word is a name, and that name stares back and into her with such an intensity she feels like she is being burned.

Sebastian. 

Sebastian. 

Sebastian

Just looking at that name makes her feel things. She suddenly has to fight the overwhelming urge to reach out and run her finger over his name gently. She resists doing what her Omega instincts are telling her to do and focuses on the things loosening slightly in her head. 

Everything washing over her is fuzzy, Sebastian had blue eyes and smelled like  ink and ancient books, wood smoke, and warm spices she couldn’t name.

Then the small trickle of thoughts just dries up.

Lizzie screams in frustration because why can she remember what this person smells like and not important things.

“Stupid memories!” She yells pushing away from the table and then instantly freezes, her mind lighting up.

“That’s it!” She squeaks out excitedly.

The dreams all three of them are having are memories of this Sebastian person.

She needs to tell Landon and Hope right away, with speed she didn’t really know she had she grabs the book, and her notes rushing out the door with a goal in mind. 

The Mystic Grill.

\- - -

The book lands on the small café table with a thump, rattling the silverware as Lizzie plops into the open chair next to Landon.

“I think I figured out what the fuzzy dreams are.” Lizzie states

“What are they?” Hope asked

“Memories.” Lizzie said ignoring that both Hope and Landon are gaping at her like fish, ice cream filled spoons half way to their mouths at that “Of someone.”

Before either of her lovers can ask another question Lizzie pulls the book toward her and flips going straight to the table contents hoping that Hope and Landon might have the same reaction she did.

She still has a bunch of unidentifiable feelings when looking at the name again.

No reaction. Absolutely no reaction from either of them, “Lizzie, what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?” Landon asked

“This.” She said, placing her finger next to Sebastian the Merciless.

Still no reaction. Lizzie takes the disappointment at Landon and Hope’s lackluster reactions in stride and grabs up her notes hoping if she continues to talk something will loosen and spill from Landon or Hope’s brain.

Maybe those two need a little bit more time than her memories or maybe they need a picture to jog everything but even she doesn’t even know what this Sebastian looks like yet as the book doesn’t even have a picture.

She would know she checked on the way over here

“I think there’s a simple explanation to all of this.” Lizzie said,

“Really?” Hope said

“Yep.” Lizzie said popping the P, it has to do with the black goo around town or the  Ascendant. I think this Sebastian guy was here in Mystic Falls and fell into one of the black goo puddles.”

“How does the Ascendant fit in?” Hope asks 

“Well, It’s a bit fuzzy but I think he might be trapped in a time loop due to the Ascendant.” Lizzie said

“And you want us to go rescue him?” Landon asked catching on he sounded excited

Lizzie nodded quickly.

“Cool.” He said

“Absolutely not!” Hope said

“Why?”

Landon realizing this could turn into a big argument remained quiet so not to get dragged into it.

“Are you forgetting that there might be a very good reason he could be in a time loop or are we going to ignore that the word merciless is attached to his name?” Hope asked, “Plus the Ascendant’s broken.”

“You don’t want me to do it?” Lizzie asked voice rising

“Of course not. It’s dangerous.” Hope said

“Tell me my jumping into a puddle is more dangerous than fighting monsters.”

“Well for starters, we don’t have enough information on these puddles. We don’t know why monsters keep coming through them or what could be waiting on the other end of said puddle.” Hope said, “Plus, there’s the fact that you’re an Omega.”

Lizzie, who had been listening up until then froze and Hope realized what she said opened and closed her mouth.

Red hot rage filled her, so before she said something she regretted Lizzie stood grabbed the only concrete link she had to Sebastian, her notes and left only to turn back around a couple feet away from the table.

“You know what Hope you do make good points; but I tell you a good reason why I should jump into a goo puddle!” Lizzie said, eyes beginning to sting, “He’s important to me, actually, he’s important to all three of us. I can feel it in my bones.” her piece said Lizzie turned, waking away.

\-----

After Lizzie left Hope and Landon sat quietly for a couple minutes until Landon broke the silence.

“So, you going to go chase after her?” Landon asked taking Hope hand

Hope gave him a weak smile, “No, I’m pretty sure when she’s this upset Lizzie will just think my apology is an excuse.” Hope said “Man, why did I have to open my big mouth.”

Landon shrugged and Hope just glared at him, “Hey why don’t you give me a chance and apologize when we get back, Lizzie might surprise you.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan.” Hope said standing up and tossing some cash down, “I mean the worst that could happen right now is her giving me the cold shoulder for a couple days.” with that Landon and Hope began the long trek back to the school.

“Hey, why’d you say it anyway?” Landon asked as dead leaves crunched beneath their feet.

“You mean why was I in opposition of Lizzie’s idea?” Hope asked, trying to fix her scarf 

Landon nodded.

Hope puffed up her cheeks and then let it go, “I guess I’m afraid that I’m going to lose her one day.”

“And you know if that ever happens you know it’ll wreck you.” Landon said quietly Might even kill you.”

Hope gave him a sad smile and realized that the exact same smile was on his face.

“But you know what?” Landon asked holding open the door to the school for Hope to walk through only to be stuck there for a couple more seconds when a couple classmates walked through

“What?” Hope asked him

“I doubt we’ll lose Lizzie anytime soon, she’s a very capable witch.”

“You know Landon, sometimes I forget how smart you are.” Hope said giving him a kiss on the cheek

Landon then became a stuttering, blushing mess. “Thank you.”

Hope then began to walk down the hall toward their room but turned back around to look at Landon who was taking his jacket off.

“Hey, you think Lizzie might be in the library?”

Landon looked up at the ceiling for a couple seconds, thinking, “I mean it’s a Saturday so she could be anywhere but my guess is she is in the library or at the Old Mill digging into the  _ Nefarious Villains _ book for info on Sebastian.”

“Thanks, I’ll start there and if I can apologize, we might meet you for dinner.” Hope said before changing course and heading out the door to the Old Mill.

\----

Lizzie stared down at what could only be considered a pool of black goo and couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this.

And by do this, she meant jumping into a puddle for love. For Hope, Landon, Sebastian and herself. 

She’d bring Sebastian back from wherever he was and make her broken pack whole again, even if no one believed her.

For once she was allowing her heart to lead and not her head.

“Okay, Lizzie it’s now or never.” She said looking at the warehouse around her, one last time “Man, I’m going to have the worst hair day ever if this doesn’t work.”

She tossed the book she’d been reading since morning aside, shoved the Ascendant into her pocket, climbed over the railing and then held on to it.

As she looked down Lizzie hoped this worked as the Ascendant had been broken for quite some time however she didn’t have much time to worry about that as probaby any minute Hope and Landon would realize where she was and come looking for her and even if they didn’t they’d realize she was missing because she left notes.

She took a deep breath and focused on her vague memories of Sebastian before letting go and falling.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter

Lizzie comes up gasping for air.

Once she manages to catch her breath she realizes the sun is shining and she’s on the bank of a muddy pond instead of a warehouse like she was expecting.

She can’t do anything about the fact she popped up in a lake just yet so she takes stock, checking herself over for any cuts or bruises. She pats herself down gently.

It’s missing! Her mind screeches at her upon patting her jacket and realizing the pockets are empty.

The Ascendant’s gone! The Ascendant’s gone! Her mind screams, Shit! Shit! Shit!

To stop the rising panic Lizzie takes a deep breath, centering herself by feeling the mud between her toes.

Mud between her toes?!

Crap! She’s lost her shoes too!

“Just relax Lizzie,” She says to herself, “ If you can do a spell then you’ll be able to find or call the Ascendant and your shoes to you.

As she was about to come up with a spell, she heard a search party of men. They were scouting loudly between the trees around her and Lizzie remained calm since she had nothing to do with them, but as she continued to listen Lizzie realized she couldn't do a spell at this moment. 

Her knees buckled, there was not one of magical signature around, which means she's unable to siphon and cast.

She doesn’t have any magic.

She doesn’t have any magic.

It’s all instantly too much, her shoes. The ascendant and now her magic. Lost.

Tears come in fast then and soon she’s all out crying, head in hands trying to muffle the ugliness of it.

She wished that Hope and Landon were with her right now. 

So, stupid, Lizzie thought to herself, “Dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

She hiccuped loudly and began wiping her eyes. Maybe the reason her magic didn’t work was because she’d come through time. Maybe all she needed to do was wait and her magic would come back.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn’t automatically feel a hand on her shoulder but the touch shocked her so her head automatically turned around to meet the eyes of a scruffy man. "I found her!" he shouted to his party to get their attention

“What?” She mumbled dumbly as men came flocking around her, which made it impossible to escape.

This could be bad Lizzie realized as the man gripped her and the others surrounded her with swords.

“You’ll be coming with us.” They said then took her.

I wonder where they're taking me?” she thought as she was being dragged through town while people stared and whispered. The men took her into a building. 

“Ma’am, we found the girl you are looking for." The scruffy man said looking for the approval of the lady in front of them.

The lady glanced at Lizzie briefly so Lizzie looked at the woman as well. The lady wore a wine red dress with a tight corset. Her hair was blonde and it was neatly styled in an updo. She had an intense expression by default making her intimidating to look at. 

The lady’s hand rose and slapped the man to the ground before firmly asking; Are you this incompetent? This is not Veronica!” she raised her voice in the last part of her sentence. 

“Ma’am, please, it must be her. There was no other girl in the area.” The man said with a terrified expression as he noticed he had messed up and seeing his face, it was probably not the first time he had been a disappointment to the lady. 

“Go on, let the young lady go,” The woman said, “And get out of my sight before I kill you.”

The men scrabbled and ran not knowing that they probably escaped with their lives, Lizzie watched them go and wondered what she had gotten herself into.

The lady turned toward Lizzie then, and with a more gentle tone said “I apologize for the inconvenience, I hope you will stay for dinner. We are having a feast this evening so I would gladly have you here to make up for what happened to you today.” 

Even though the lady had asked her politely to stay, Lizzie felt uneasy after that demonstration, a young woman had just knocked a full grown man to the floor and threatened to kill them.

There were only a handful of people who could do that and most of them were vampires.

“I insist.” the lady said and suddenly she’s blocking the only exit Lizzie can see not even allowing Lizzie to give an excuse. 

The young lady gives her a smile.

Lizzie accepts the offer to stay for the feast.

Later in the evening the feast was prepared and Lizzie also helped to organize it. It was not that much to do because of the limited resources of this time period.

“Well, aren’t you a fine young lady? I couldn’t have done it better myself.” The lady said, giving away a pleased smile to Lizzie. 

“I did my best, Lady Erina,” Lizzie replied with a reserved smile.

“What do you think about helping me around here? You have been a great help and I am in great need of that as you may already know,” she asked and waited for a positive answer, but Lizzie was not here to help around a lady.

The thought that Lizzie didn’t know where Sebastian was and that she had no way currently to get back to her own time as she started to consider the offer. The best thing she could was wait for Landon and Hope to come rescue her.

“Hmm… would it be okay if I helped around until I know where I want to go next? Because I have some business to get to eventually,” she asked 

“Yes.” Lady Erina said, grasping her hand

“Great, I just have one stipulation,” Lizzie said, “No drinking my blood.”

Lady Erina laughed, “My dear, whatever gave you the impression that I do that?”

“Nothing.” Lizzie said taking a drink of her wine to cover a nervous laugh and then explained her situation to Lady Erina as best she could without revealing her time traveled.

Lady Erina and she came to an agreement. For the time being, she would closely work alongside Lady Erina. 

\----

It was hard work, but it was quite refreshing to get away from modern life. Lizzie for a while forgot any worries in the world. Her obsessive tendencies had taken a break. Feeling the fresh air in her lungs cleared her mind and even though she started settling into her new life, she couldn’t quite forget who she was.

To everyone Lizzie was well educated which made her important but also an outsider. During this time women weren’t educated, So Lizzie felt in danger constantly, from people, her host was a vampire, the people in town still stared at her. 

And Lizzie realized it could be for any number of reasons; being a woman, a witch or it could be because she stepped out in pants. After the fiasco with pants Lizzie had taken to wearing dresses of the time period.

As Time passed, and hours turned into days and days turned into weeks Lizzie came to the realization that her magic wasn’t working. She had tried everything she could think of. With magic not working, she did not know what to do now. It seemed like she was stuck.

She sighed and picked up the books she had started reading, the books that were in Lady Erina’s library to find a clue, about anything.

What did she start with magic or biographies?

Lizzie had no clue what to look for. Even she had no clue what to look for at this point. She had nothing.Except a name and vague memories, that were becoming more clear and frequent the more time she spent here.

Sebastian the Merciless.

Sebastian must have been living around here or at least causing trouble if the ascendant brought her to this time. If she remembered correctly from  _ Nefarious Villains _ he was very active during this period of time, doing god knows what. So he has to be renowned at this point or at least in the news. 

Would books have started to be written about him now Lizzie asked herself, probably not.

Books would be written about though she realized as she continued to walk around the room.

A book of legends caught her eye. Specifically, a book of sea legends. Mermaids, cursed ships and such things.

Deciding to read through the book, she pulled it from the sheif and made herself comfortable by the windows.

The book had many interesting things to say but it was difficult to read because of the fact that the book is handwritten in old cursive as well as old fashioned English. Even though the book was appealing to her, it did not help her come up with an idea of where Sebastian was at the moment. 

With a sigh Lizzie put the book back on the bookcase before she left the library.

“Lizzie! Where have you been?” Erina asked with concern in her tone. 

“I apologize, Lady Erina. Did you need help with something?” she asked 

“I noticed that you aren’t your joyous self these days. Is something the matter?” she waited for a reply for a minute 

Lizzie had been down for a while because of the fact she missed Hope and Landon, and also needed to find Sebastian but was shocked it had taken the Lady this long to ask.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Lady Erina asked, “Is it something having to do with love?”

Lizzie nodded.

“Ahh, Love is very funny.” Lady Erina said, “It makes us do crazy things, Love is the one that makes your heart beat funny for people you might not even like or it can cause your breath to catch when you remember all the time you spent with a person together.” 

Lizzie just gave her a strained smile, I suppose you're correct. I just miss my loved ones. As you know two of them are quite far away and I don’t know where the other one is.”

“You feel incomplete without them?

“Yes.”

“Perhaps everything will work out and you four will come together again?” Lady Erina said, “That might even happen tonight.”

Lizzie just stared at her confused, “I doubt it.”

“Whether it happens tonight or not we have a farewell feast for Lord Credence. He is leaving for a sea expedition tomorrow morning. I would love your help, dearest Lizzie.”

Lady Erina did not mean anything bad when she changed the subject, she is a woman that likes to get things done efficiently, so she will not wait for replies she thinks is something trivial. 

The well being of people was a trivial thing for her. 

\----

Lizzie followed Lady Erina to help her with her feast preparations, but a fire had started in the town. Screams could be heard outside of the feast hall and Lizzie ran out to see people with swords running in between the horde of the panicked town-folks.

It was a pirate invasion that devastated the town. Lord Credence came out to face the pirates with his sword and he tried to get as many people as he could to safety. Getting maidens free from the pirates until his throat was cut halfway through with a machete. 

Loud laughs were followed by the screams of people . “Seems the saviour has almost fallen.”Before a huge pirate that wore nothing but pants came and ripped the rest of Lord Credence head off and threw it in the crowd.

“Let’s finish up here,” he firmly suggested.

Lizzie tried to run but was met by the huge man, and he grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. They left for the ship.

The man put her down roughly by the other people who had also been taken by the pirates. Lizzie turned toward the railing watching as the ship left shore. Earlier as the pirate had carried her toward the docks she could have sworn she saw Landon in the crowd. 

\----

Some days passed and the pirates decided to take them as slaves for entertainment. Some of the taken townsfolk had been thrown overboard.

The pirates give flimsy excuses as to why townspeople are tossed over. One of the reasons has been that they didn't tolerate whining but Lizzie knows the real reason. The people thrown over have had bite marks on their necks. People are being drained of blood.

She’s on a vampire pirate ship.

Most of the people still here are silent to not get in trouble but others begged to get a place in their crew but it only leads to mockery by the pirates.

“I want to speak to the Captain!” Lizzie insists with a stern expression to not let them see weakness in her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah?” says a pirate “What could you say that’s so important?”

“Take me to the Captain and you’ll find out.”

“Not going to happen.” The man mumbles walking away

It’s been the same thing over and over. She says she wants to speak to the captain, they either ignore her, or barely speak to her. 

She’s lucky she hasn’t annoyed them enough for them to kill her.

She feels eyes on her so she glances over and finds another girl glaring at her, Lizzie sighs and gets back to scrubbing. If they down, manage to wash all the clothing. They get no supper.

“Captain, wants to speak with you.” another pirate declares and drags Lizzie up from her knees by an arm, to a large cabin.

The Captain stares at her clearly unimpressed, “Go on then. What would someone like you have to say to me?” The woman maintained a calm expression while eyeing her body up and down. 

Lizzie felt uncomfortable, but she couldn’t show those feelings in front of these people. Without magic, it was especially hard to defend herself, so she had to be smart to get the best situation possible. She knew whatever she said next would make her life ten times easier or could cause it to be difficult. Maybe it would get her killed.

This could be her only chance to get home though. She had to be brave and take it.

She took a deep breath, looked out the window at the sea for a couple seconds stealing herself.

“I possess certain abilities that can benefit you,” she said

The Captain was intrigued she could see it, “Certain abilities?” the Captain looking at Lizzie’s eyes.

“Yes, I have the ability to see into the future” this sentence made the Captain get lost in thoughts 

The captain stared at Lizzie before she smirked and clapped his hand together. “Quite remarkable!” She burst out with joy, “Cut the ropes, but let Sebastian watch her every move. Understood? She might come in handy on our journey.” 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I lied Chapter three is being posted today and not in two because I managed to get a little bit of help and finish rewriting it. Please Enjoy! Chapter 4 will be posted on JAN 3. This Chapter was inspired by the fic titled Lose-Lose by TrueColors!

Lizzie’s heart leapt as she heard Sebastian’s name. Did the captain just ask a man named Sebastian to take care of her? 

She dearly hoped in her heart that it was the Sebastian she came all the way here for. 

Soon enough, she was dragged by a pale looking burly guy towards a cabin. Because of the adrenaline rush, she couldn’t notice the surroundings of the room. Lizzie only heard distinct sounds of someone’s deep voice saying, “What a pain.” 

Next day Lizzie woke up on a bed. The bed felt smooth and soft. Much like Lady Erina’s personal bed. Whoever this belonged to must be wealthy. 

She still had the dress she was wearing while she was kidnapped on. 

She struggled to open her eyes as she thought to herself, ‘Why do I keep getting kidnapped? Is this some Victorian kidnap fantasy?’ Soon Lizzie slowly got up and eyed the structure of the room. It was a big cabin with a very dark theme. There wasn’t much light in the cabin despite the fact that she could see it was morning through the small window. 

“I heard you can tell the future?” Lizzie jumped slightly and tried to peer into the shadows because she recognized the voice as the one she heard last night. and now that she was not sleepy she realized it was a deep, creamy, velvety voice which sounded mysterious, creepy and yet seductive. The voice of her alpha.

“Ye.. Yes, I can.” She answered, needing to survive, 

“Can you tell what is going to happen to you if you try to escape?” the owner of that voice asked. His voice laced with murderous intent but still charming.

“Yes. I’ll be killed.” Lizzie said almost as a matter of fact. She already expected this much from Sebastian the Merciless.

Lizzie knew just from the sound of his voice that she wasn’t dealing with the Sebastian ; she knew she was dealing with an entirely different version of Sebastian, one that didn’t recognize her as someone he loved yet.

This Sebastian was younger, blood filling the cobblestones type.

“It’s good that you know.” Sebastian chuckled, stepping into the light briefly only to disappear out of the door using vampire speed, so she was unable to get a good look at him. 

Lizzie got up and washed her face.

\----

No one really paid attention to her as she walked around the ship plotting her escape. But how could she when she couldn’t use magic? After a while she figured out that the crewmen were not ignoring her on purpose. They were ignoring her because Sebastian was following behind her like a dark shadow. She was almost creeped out, but then she noticed his features in the light. 

Her dreams had been blurry and she couldn’t see Sebastian for a long time, but now that he was so close, she couldn’t help but admire his beauty. He had cold, blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. His lips looked soft and smooth, his nose bridge tall. Sebastian looked better than all those catalogue models. 

Sebastian soon caught her staring at him and uttered, “That doesn’t work on me, darling.” 

Lizzie understood what Sebastian meant immediately. He was implying that she was seducing him to get away. 

She wasn’t!

With Sebastian following her around, she couldn’t even try to get her powers back. The whole day passed with her discreetly trying to get away from Sebastian and Sebastian not quitting or giving her a moment alone It was obvious that Sebastian had already figured her out. 

Although Lizzie wanted to stay and observe Sebastian and know the secrets behind her dreams, she was not crazy enough to want to stay on a pirate ship filled with vampires while her powers were practically missing. 

As days passed by she kept looking for ways to escape, but escaping was way more difficult than it sounded. Where would she escape off to? To the vast sea with no island in sight? And even if she did see an island, what then? Could she really match with the speed of the vampire crew? Thinking about all these frustrated her.

This Sebastian never really cared about her. He just kept a watch on her all the time and minded his own business. 

After almost a week, Lizzie was dirty and sweaty. She needed a change of clothes. At least one. So, she could wear that while her clothes dried. These days all she could do was wash her face and use some of the water to sort of wipe herself. She was not comfortable doing that. She needed to bath. She needed water! It sounded so ironic standing on a ship surrounded by the vast seas.

Lizzie went up to Sebastian and demanded, “I need clothing and a bath.” 

“Are you in position to demand anything, love?” Sebastian’s eyes looked darker in the darkness of the cabin. As if he was peering into her soul. 

“Please. I’m dirty and wearing rags!” Lizzie pleaded this time. She hated being dirty. 

“Okay. Let’s go take a bath.” Sebastian smirked.

Lizzie quietly followed behind him and reached his personal bathroom. There was a wooden tub in the bathroom and a screen to change behind. The decorations were very luxurious. Lizzie beamed as she saw the tub filled with water. She was about to run towards it as she turned around and saw that Sebastian was still standing.

“I need to bath.” Lizzie was almost blushing as she said this between her teeth. But instead of leaving, Sebastian listened.

“Bathroom breaks are justified, love. But a bath is long enough for you to escape.” Sebastian smirked yet again.

“I won’t!” Lizzie half shouted.

“Shouting will not make me believe you. At most, I shall rip out your throat, because you're an annoyance” Sebastian’s eyes looked murderous this time. Lizzie could tell that Sebastian was not used to people screaming at him or disrespecting him. 

Lizzie shuddered. She could not fight back or do anything because she believed that this Sebastian would actually rip out her throat. Lizzie just weakly nodded and walked towards the tub.

Hung on the side of it was a towel. It was the size of what someone with short hair would use to just quickly wipe their hair and get over with it. It was not enough to cover herself properly. But she knew was not in the position to demand for more. She begrudgingly took it and walked behind the translucent screen and stripped off her dirty dress. Lizzie then tried to wrap the towel around her body. But it was way too small! Her whole cleavage was visible, a slight tug and her areola would be visible. The coldness seeped into her skin and towel could not suppress her erect nipples. Her ass was not completely covered as well. Half of it was showing and if she even slightly bent down, anyone could see her pussy from behind.

She was so embarrassed. Sebastian was standing outside, how could she walk out looking this slutty? 

She gathered the courage to walk out. Sebastian was still leaning on the doorframe. He watched her come out with her golden locks on her chest trying but failing to hide her cleavage and erected nipples. 

The side of her right thigh is slightly visible from the shortage of fabric. Her milky white thighs were completely out for him to see and he could tell that her ass was showing too. 

Sebastian slightly chuckled deeply and Lizzie’s heartbeat immediately fastened. 

Was he aroused by how slutty she looked or was he preying on her blood? She was sure it was the latter.

As she turned sideways to step into the tub, she instinctively lifted her right leg up quite a bit. 

By this subconscious action, her thigh and her ass got completely exposed. She did not even notice what happened and just walked into the tub. Sebastian saw it all and only he knew what he was planning. 

Lizzie shivered as the cold water touched her body. But it felt relaxing at the same time. The thin towel soon became wet clinging onto her body. She admitted that she could not wash herself carefully under his eyes. 

“Can you look away for a minute?” Lizzie asked. 

“Just a minute.” Sebastian replied as he turned around to face the shut door still leaning like a laid-back, relaxed “gentleman”. 

Lizzie took the opportunity and took off her towel to wash off all the dirt on her. There was a ceramic container beside the tub, which she recognised from Lady Erina’s place. It was some sort of plant extract which was expensive as it not only cleaned well but also gave off a beautiful fragrance. 

She quickly used that on her body and rubbed really quick. As she was already in water, she did not have to pour water on herself to get rid of the contents. Just as she was about to cover her chest, Sebastian turned around. Staring at her perky breasts saying, “That is your one minute, love.” 

Lizzie was horrified as she covered her chest faster than lightning. She was embarrassed! Anyone would be in that situation even if the one seeing was their crush.

“Do you want me to wash your hair? I am not going to turn around again. I like the show anyways.” Sebastian said in a deep voice. 

Lizzie understood what he meant. Was he not just saying that, ‘If you lift your arms even a little, your towel is going to fall off revealing what you have been trying so hard to hide?’ 

“Will you bite me?” Lizzie cautiously asked.

“Not if you behave.” Sebastian honestly answered.

He took that as the cue and walked towards the tub. As his tall figure towered her, he could see her white, long legs underwater, the towel barely covering anything. She looked defenseless, he could bite her anytime, but he had other plans for her. 

He took the ceramic container that laid beside the tub and crouched down to wash Lizzie’s hair. 

Lizzie’s heart was leaping off as she felt him getting close. When he bent down to pick up the container, he brushed past her neck and shoulder. Lizzie was shuddering at the slight touch. 

As Lizzie’s hair was still dry, he poured some water on it first to get it damp. The water immediately cooled her scalp. Sebastian took some of the product on his hand and started from the back of her head purposely touching the back of the neck. Then he started massaging really gently. 

This week, although he did not show her much concern, in reality, he was just trying to stay away. He imagined so many times to dig his teeth down on the soft curve of her chest. 

He increased the intensity of his massage and Lizzie moaned in relaxation and pleasure.

“How does it feel?” Sebastian whispered. 

“Good!” Lizzie was not whispering. Instead her reply was loud. As if she could not control it. Of course she could not. Sebastian was brushing against her neck several times and the massage felt so good. In the end Sebastian finished and poured water over her hair to clean it up. 

Lizzie took two more minutes to clean herself and got up from the tub walking hurriedly behind the screen leaving wet footprints. 

Sebastian was at his former position watching. 

“Captain has ordered you to stay in the cabin and not come out.” Sebastian said. Was he not the one who asked the captain for that? But he would not admit to it.

“What are you saying? Am I supposed to stay locked up in here?!” Lizzie panicked. How was she supposed to escape?

“It’s an order.” Sebastian’s voice was extremely deep, clearly a warning. 

“Try to run away, and the consequences would not be what you have in mind.” Sebastian continued. 

Lizzie’s mind was in a storm. But she knew that if she said anything more, her life could be in danger. So, she argued no further and just asked where her clothes were.

“Behind you.” Sebastian replied.

Lizzie turned around and saw that on the back there was a little bit of fabric. 

What is that Lizzie thought shocked

It almost resembled the towel! It was even thinner. Thin enough that even if her nipples were not erected, they would still seem hard. It was short and the straps were thinner than a lock of hair! It was white and looked something like what a whore would wear to seduce someone.

She opened her mouth to argue but then shut it just as quickly because she understood that Sebastian was testing her again! He was testing whether she would throw away what has been given to her and offend him or wear it and take a hit to her dignity. 

After she thought for a while that she was going to stay in the cabin anyways. And Sebastian has already seen her tits. She decided to wear it. The dress barely reached her ass, it was flimsy enough to be torn off by a single pull. She fished for a panty or something, but came out with nothing. Great! 

Sebastian was smiling as he watched her silhouette contemplating what to do and when he saw her putting that on, his smile deepened.

He saw her slowly coming out from behind the screen with her hands trying to pull down the dress. 

“I would be careful with the pulling if I were you.” Sebastian smiled as he looked at her. Her slightly pink areola and nipples were visible under the thin white garment and him staring just made them become harder. 

Lizzie could do nothing other than glare at him.

That whole day, the cabin door was locked and Sebastian did not come in once. Lizzie kept staring out of the window looking for a chance, that maybe she could try to escape if she saw an island. 

But to her dismay, all she could see was water. 

That night an idea hit her head. She never really touched Lady Erina, and thinking about Sebastian’s touch she thought that what if she touch syphon from him to escape. Is he not an exceptionally strong vampire? She could syphon enough to call back her ascendant. 

But how?

Could she just casually walk up to him and touch him and syphon magic? Would he kill her before she could even get close? It was a bait, but she just tried to make it happen. Would Sebastian come back tonight? Without her knowledge, she was missing him. 

Sebastian did not come back that night. Lizzie stayed up till late waiting for him and only slept at daybreak. A while later, Sebastian slowly opened the door and walked in. 

His eyes darkened at the sight of Lizzie. She was sleeping sideways, her entire thigh along with one ass cheek was out and the straps were down her arms as if the dress would fall off the moment she slightly got up. Sebastian’s hand clenched as he held himself back from spanking that exposed creamy white ass. But he just held himself back and covered her with the blanket he brought with him. He could tell that she was awake till late as he was intently listening to her heartbeat and only entered when it stabilized. He stayed in the room for a few hours and knew that it was time for her to wake up, he took away the blanket and walked out. 

After a while Lizzie got up and thought that Sebastian really did not come back last night. I waited so long! 

Just then Sebastian entered the room with a smirk on his face. Just as he expected, the dress had fallen to her stomach without realising. Lizzie’s face heated up as she noticed Sebastian looking down her chest. She followed his gaze and was terrified! Was Sebastian thinking that I was seducing him? She quickly pulled up her dress.

“Nothing I haven’t seen.” Sebastian’s voice was smooth. Lizzie’s heartbeat always fastened whenever she heard him say anything like this. But she knew that he had other intentions for coming here. 

“Captain wants you to see the future.” Sebastian stated. 

Lizzie was not surprised. She guessed that it would be about islands or weather or stuff like that. Good that she learned reading stars from the library. 

But then she remembered what she was wearing. Her eyes widened as she looked down. Was she supposed to walk wearing that towards the captain’s cabin passing all the big crewmen? Sebastian then came closer to her and handed her a white robe. It was a fine robe with very soft sleeves. She quickly put that on and felt thankful for Sebastian’s thoughtfulness. It was bad but she was forgetting how dangerous and ruthless Sebastian was. She went out wearing that and the rays of sun hit her face making her eyes squint. Staying in that dark room for a long time and then coming out all of a sudden did not help her in anyway. She still followed behind Sebastian towards the captain’s cabin. 

The door opened and the captain was sitting with both her legs up and crossed on the wooden table.

“I see you have been having your fun.” The captain laughed looking at Sebastian. Sebastian did not say anything, but it could be seen that the captain was just teasing him. Lizzie did not know what it was about and she did not dare to ask. 

“Where is the next island?” The captain asked her. 

Lizzie read about seas a lot and knew that by the time they were travelling for and the sea they were in, they were close to The Lost Boat Island. It was named this way later after a boat disappeared here. She obediently told the captain about the island and the captain asked her about tomorrow’s weather. 

“The premonition about tomorrow’s weather will come after evening.” Lizzie lied thinking that she can just read the stars and pretend to have a premonition. 

The captain did not say anything and Sebastian walked her back to the cabin. 

After closing the door, Sebastian held out his hand asking for the robe back. 

“Do I really have to give it back? Don’t be stingy!” Lizzie tried to convince him, but Sebastian just raised his brows. 

Begrudgingly, Lizzie took off the robe and handed it to Sebastian. After all, she was at the mercy of that many vampires. 

Evening came, Sebastian came in again and handed her that white robe, they went out, she read the stars and came back in. 

After coming back, this Sebastian did not leave after closing the door. 

He stood beside the bed and did not even ask for the robe back. 

“Who are you, love?” Sebastian asked with a deep voice. 

“What do you mean?” Lizzie questioned back. Surprised by the interest he was showing in her. 

“What is your name? Why are you here? And lastly, what is your purpose?” Sebastian asked three questions in a row. 

“Lizzie. My name is Lizzie. I’m here because pirates kidnapped me! And my purpose to find islands and be a weather forecaster for the rest of my life!” Lizzie replied sarcastically.

“I know the arts of reading stars.” Sebastian said almost in a whisper. He heard Lizzie’s heartbeat getting faster and he knew he was right. She could not see the future.

Lizzie realized that she could not lie anymore and instead of awaiting her death she thought of something. 

Maybe she could act as if she was apologizing and begging him and touch him in the process to see if she can syphon from him? If she could then she would immediately call back her ascendant and jump from the ship.

She did not have the time to contemplate on her decision. So, she just proceeded with what she thought of. With all these days of staying with Sebastian, she thought she formed a familiar bond with him. But she did not. He was still merciless. Sebastian the Merciless.

To Sebastian’s surprise Lizzie immediately jumped on him and started to plead.

“Sebastian, I beg you. Please don’t let them kill me. Please don’t kill me.” Lizzie was acting with tears in her eyes clutching Sebastian’s hand. And then she tried to siphon magic. Her focus staggered from fooling Sebastian and as expected he caught her. It was a fail. She could not siphon or fool him. She was dead.

What he did not know was that she was hiding a small nail she sneaked in from the corners of the ship. 

When she saw that she was about to get caught, and Sebastian would take her life, she stabbed the nail in his arm and took the opportunity to run past him. She immediately opened the door and ran at her fastest speed towards the edge to jump off. Just as she was about to jump off, she was yanked away from the edge by strong arms. 

It was Sebastian. 

He was dragging her in the cabin as the crewmates watched. There was now a hole in the sleeve of his black shirt, but the wound had already healed. 

Lizzie was terrified. Hitting his back, kicking at the floor and trying her best to get away.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried hard with this chapter and don’t know if I succeeded. Let me know. Warnings for dubious consent/ no consent between Lizzie and Sebastian.

Lizzie was pushed into the room on the bed and Sebastian banged the door shut. Lizzie got up to fight him again, but this time Sebastian walked closer and pushed her on the bed again. 

“This shirt is ruined.” Sebastian took off his shirt as he stared murderously at Lizzie. He then towered Lizzie with his hands on either side of her hips and got close to her face.

“Wh.. what are you doing? Let me go!” Lizzie shouted. 

Sebastian put a finger on her lips and hushed her up. 

“I don’t like you screaming unless it is my name.” And he yanked off the robe she was wearing exposing her skin wearing nothing but a flimsy little garment barely covering anything. 

Lizzie knew what was coming. He was going to kill her, wasn’t he?

Lizzie immediately put her hands on his chest to push him away, but he was like a stone, not moving an inch. It was his turn now. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in, their lips connected. Lizzie was not opening her mouth, so he grazed her lips lightly with his sharp teeth, she yelped and he took the chance to put his tongue in. 

Lizzie felt like her mind was becoming jelly. She could not think of anything. She was turned on by a single kiss. She weakly protested, but she was already wet.

“Are you a whore? You are dripping from just a kiss.” Sebastian said while their lips were still connected. Listening to this infuriated Lizzie but there was nothing she could do. He was stronger. 

Sebastian said nothing more, and just tore the dress off of her body, held both her hands and tied her to the bedpost. 

All in the blink of an eye with his vampire speed.

Lizzie struggled to release herself and said, “Let go of me!”

She was completely naked now. Sebastian just stood up and looked at her body for a while. Lizzie was embarrassed and just turned her head.

Her nipples were already erect from the cold wind and him kissing her so deeply. She kept her legs close in an attempt to hide her glistening wet pussy. Sebastian slowly climbed up the bed and ran his fingers up Lizzie’s legs stopping at her inner thighs and caressing that part. Lizzie was already enough turned on, but this turned her on even more. Lizzie watched as Sebastian used his free hand to grip her breast. He fondled it, poked her nipple and pinched it. Lizzie saw him teasing her. Slowly, Sebastian brought his lips close to her breast and took it in his mouth. The moment his tongue flicked her nipple, she moaned out loud.

“St.. stop.” Lizzie could not take it anymore. But it was far from over. Sebastian used his hand to play with the other breast. He nibbled on her nipple as she kept moaning. He moved to her ear and nibbled on her earlobes. 

“The way you are right now, you would let all crewmates fuck you in turns. Slut.” He whispered. Lizzie was embarrassed and hurt. She was not like that. Before she could recover from the shock, Sebastian grazed her neck and slightly punctured a hole. Lizzie yelped in pain, but it felt so good. Sebastian kept sucking in her sweet blood. 

By this time, Lizzie’s legs were already spread apart. 

Sebastian slowly moved towards her thighs again. Lizzie was so engrossed in pleasure that she did not care to close her legs. Sebastian used his hands to spread them more as he started kissing on her inner thighs. He bit here too and licked the blood. Lizzie’s moans were getting more intense as she called Sebastian’s name. 

Lizzie felt warmth on her pussy. It was Sebastian licking her pussy. He knew where to lick, perfectly locating her sweet spot.

He slowly inserted two fingers inside her vagina. Lizzie whimpered. But she loved it. 

After thrusting in and out a few times, he pulled off his pants in a flash. All Lizzie could see was a big, erected cock in front of her. 

Sebastian went close to her and got on his knees getting his cock to Lizzie’s mouth level.

Seeing up close, Lizzie felt that this cock was even bigger! She opened her mouth in surprise and Sebastian took the chance to shove it in her mouth.

“Suck it well, whore.” Sebastian ordered. 

Lizzie was gagging on the big cock, her eyes brimming with tears not wanting to give in yet and from the humiliation, but her body did not listen to her. Sebastian gripped her beautiful blonde hair as he fucked her mouth.

A while later, he took it out and stared at her face which now looked teary and lewd.

He slowly positioned himself and then Lizzie felt something big entering her.

It was so painful, but it felt like the best thing in the world. Lizzie gripped onto the fabric that was used to tie her up and Sebastian kept thrusting into her. He felt so good inside her. 

“Yes. Desperate slut! MOVE LIKE THAT.” Sebastian was grunting.

Both of them were panting, close to orgasm. 

Finally, he came inside her and, she soon came too.

Lizzie was still panting still in the trance from the intense orgasm as Sebastian got dressed in the blink of an eye readying to leave.

Lizzie was too high to even care, but she inwardly thought, ‘Is he really leaving just like that?’

Before Sebastian left, he untied Lizzie’s hands and her arms limply fell on the bed.

“I told you I wouldn’t bite if you behaved, but I guess you just don’t listen.” With this Sebastian left the room locking the door behind him with a dishevelled, dirty, Lizzie laying defeated on the bed.

A feeling she didn’t want to name swept through her. 

As she laid there she wondered what Landon or Hope would think of her if they saw her now, spent but still wanting more.

Would they realize that she enjoyed it. Enjoyed everything, every minute everything Sebastian had done and said to her?


End file.
